Full Of Dread
by CherryTroi
Summary: The crew participate in the Yearly Bridge Compettition, in which each bridge officer designs a compettition for their crew mates on the Holodeck. My first story
1. Chapter 1

Full of Dread

"Captain's log: stardate 6149.9. The Enterprise is orbiting the planet Zestum, the planet of animals. Also it is time for the yearly bridge staff competition, this year we have the contests in the holodeck and cannot leave deck 6 in case of an emergency. In this competition, each member of the bridge staff designs a contest for the others. Personally I am dreading it" He hesitated and then announced into the gold badge on his chest:

"All bridge staff to holodeck 3"

Geordi La Forge was briefing the new ensign Tailey on the warp coils.

"The colour is different because I have made some enhancements."

"Okay, then what's that over there?"

"Gosh, Data's cat gets everywhere!"

Picking up the orange cat carefully, Geordi took it into the turbo lift and bumped into – just the person he was looking for – Data.

"Spot, you have disobeyed me yet again. I fail to understand why."

Taking Spot from Geordi's arms he added,

"Thank you Geordi"

"Don't mention i-"

"All bridge staff to holodeck 3"

Working on a school project, Wesley chatted to Doctor Crusher.

"Mum?"

"Wesley."

"Billy says I'm a captain's pet."

"Don't give me that, you've never listened to Billy, why now?"

"Because he's right. I do everything perfectly, I work on the bridge and I do everything he says."

At just that moment, Riker came to the door.

"Come in" the acting ensign said flatly.

"Hi, I was ju –what's the matter Wes?"

Beverly looked at Commander Riker pointedly and said,

"My son thinks he's a Captain's pet because he takes orders."

Red spots appeared on Wesley's cheeks as he gazed up at the tall man in his quarters. Will beamed back and sat down, glad to be of some help.

"I'll just have to arrange a mutiny so no one has to do what the Captain says."

Ensign Crusher smiled, admiring the first officer.

"Or maybe I can get the captain to pay a visit to whoever gave you the idea!"

All three of them were beaming now, Riker had accomplished his mission.

"All bridge staff to holodeck 3"

Sinking into a hot bath Deanna Troi relaxed. Her loose hair dangled around her face. While she sat there she let things just pop in and out of her head:

Don't forget dinner with Riker;

Mother hasn't called for ages;

Does Data ever have baths? Or showers;

Why Harry in the quarters next to her was so happy;

I hardly ever get some peace and quiet, with my job it's rare-

"All bridge staff to holodeck 3"

Captain Picard strode towards the turbo lift. As soon as it stopped, two ensigns stepped out leaving Geordi, Data, Will, Beverly and Wesley. Jean-Luc nodded in acknowledgment to them and said

"Holodeck three"

Meanwhile in holodeck 3, Worf had just heard Captain Picard's message. He hurriedly killed a monster he was battling with.

"Computer, end programme"

Bumping into Riker he murmured an apology and something about getting changed. The bridge staff from the turbo lift came in and two minutes later Worf in his star fleet uniform.

"Computer, seven chairs."

There are 2303 different types of chairs stored in the holodeck.

"Any"

Seconds later, seven rocking chairs appeared.

"Any objections?" Captain Picard asked, slightly annoyed, however as he watched them smiling and rocking on the chairs like old grannies, he became slightly amused instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Picard addressed his bridge staff

"As you all know, it's time for the dreaded competition. I won't explain it; you all know what to do. I hope you've all got your contest information with you today and remember: it needs to be on the holodeck!"

He handed around pads with the information on.

Contest #1 designed by Captain Jean-Luc Picard

Holodeck programme: Two large rooms packed with hundreds of people having a party. They are all wearing identical clothing and are all moving around.

Game objective: I will give you five minutes to blend in. After the five minutes is up I'll try to pick you out. You can wear whatever you want. The one I find last is the winner.

"Is that okay?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. I'll stand outside and start the programme now"

Picard moved outside.

"Computer: start running 'Picard hide and seek expert'"

The Captain couldn't help smiling a bit in anticipation.

Exactly five minutes later, the uniformed men strode in again. The rooms were big. However he spotted a group of people being dragged away by none other than… Wesley Crusher himself. He was trying to hide himself in a group of people but that idea wasn't clever enough. The captain looked around and started patrolling the perimeter and half-way round he found Geordi tinkering with panel in the wall.

"Geordi! What are you doing?"

"Urrrr, sorry Captain, I couldn't help it, I'm an engineer, I'll just go sit down now" he smiled.

Just then, a roar erupted from the other room, a _klingon_ roar. Passing someone running the other way, Picard saw two romulans on the floor.

"Captain, you programmed the romulans with realistic personalities. They are rude and they angered me"

"I can see that Mr. Worf. Go sit down now."

As he turned around someone ran past him again so he stretched out a hand and caught Deanna. She'd been running away from wherever the Captain was, making herself very obvious. Picard chuckled as he looked at the bunch of officers sitting down at the side. Wesley, Geordi, Worf, Deanna and… Riker!

"Commander, I'm afraid you'll just have to sit down."

Picard wandered off to the injured romulans feeling lucky where someone was treating them.

"They're only holograms doctor"

Beverley spun round startled.

"There are always things to practice. Maybe we've got a quicker way of treating romulans who have got into a fight (if they ever joined the federation)."

"Hmm, while you go sit down I am going to find Data."

20 long minutes later Picard had ended the game. And still Data hadn't given up. Everyone was looking for him now. They all thought he had got off the holodeck. But when Picard shouted out that he had given up, Data appeared right in front of him.

"How fast can you run Data?"

"At warp 3.2385."

"Umm, good. I declare you the WINNER!"

Next compettition


	3. Chapter 3

Contest #2 designed by Commander William T Riker

Holodeck: The battle bridge of the Enterprise in a fight with the Romulans and the Borg.

Objective: Destroy all the ships you can before exploding. 1 point for every second that you stay alive, 5 points for damaging an enemy vessel and 50 points for each ship destroyed. You have unlimited phaser power and torpedoes, but the shields react in their usual way. If an enemy ship is destroyed, another one will come to replace it. Most points wins.

Sitting in their rocking chairs the crew looked on as Riker replaced his chair with a hover seat and spun it round with his back to the others. When Picard looked up Riker swivelled round with his hands clasped in a position similar to an evil genius pose. He said in a dark voice "Picard you have been chosen to go first."

Picard looked surprised.

"And the safety protocols are off."

The programme flared into life. Everyone but Picard left through the holographic turbo lift. A hologram of Riker appeared next to Picard. A holo-Worf stood behind Ops. A holo-Data and holo-Crusher sat at the helm and a holo-Deanna was sitting next to the Captain's chair.

"One Romulan Warbird decloaking off the port bow sir and 3 Borg spheres have surrounded us. Torpedoes at the ready."

"Helm, go to impulse, Worf - start firing torpedoes at all ships. Bridge to engineering; bring all available power to shields."

Captain Picard was already into the swing of it and really starting to enjoy himself.. As he started firing phasers as well, he saw 30 green torpedoes making their way towards the Enterprise. The programme ended abruptly.

Commander Riker was enjoying this thoroughly. In his seat – now a director's chair – he pulled out a megaphone and shouted into Wesley Crusher's ear "Next!"

The young Ensign ran in to replace Picard and started the programme.

"One Romulan Warbird decloaking off the port bow sir and 3 Borg spheres have surrounded us. Torpedoes at the ready."

"Stat dodging anything that comes towards us and distribute 30 torpedoes between each of the ships. With the phasers destroy any weapon fire coming toward us."

Dodging fire, the big ship threw everyone onto their sides. As the holo-Riker got back into his seat he shouted out more orders.

"Try dodging torpedoes smoothly."

"Sir, there are too many torpedoes, I can't keep up with them"

The Holodeck appeared before Ensign Crusher.

This time it was Data's ear that was being shouted into. He strode onto the bridge and started shouting his orders before the programme even started. He gave them so quickly that no-one but a computer could understand him. Somehow the Romulan ship was destroyed. One Borg ship was half destroyed and another was damaged. Data opened his mouth for another spout of orders when the Enterprise exploded under fire of a new Romulan ship. Data returned to the impressed Riker and Worf was sent into the battle field.

Worf roared "Fire at Will!" and the holograms pointed their phasers towards Will Riker.

"NO! FIRE AT THE ENEMY SHIPS!"

But it was too late. Worf glared at the Commander's amused face and went to stand alone in the corner.

Riker now looked at Geordi and the chief engineer walked into the middle of the Holodeck calmly. However when the programme started he ran to the turbo lift saying to Holo-Riker

"You're in command Commander, I'm going to engineering."

Real Riker smiled and shook his head as Geordi was stopped in the turbo lift by a Romulan. The programme ended.

Riker was now sitting behind a desk. "Please stand on the X , and the programme can begin."

The doctor did as she was asked, and the programme began.

"Open a channel to the Romulan ship"

A Romulan appeared on the view screen…with Riker's face!

"You have just wasted precious time by attempting to communicate with the enemy."

And with that the programme ended.

"Destroyed again. Deanna, you're the last to go."

The half-betazoid waited until the programme started and then spoke into her comm. Badge:

"Bridge to engineering, divert all power from life support, emergency power and weapons to shields."

"Captain?"

"Don't question my orders. Computer self destruct in 10 seconds, authorisation Troi 2754pie."

'Confirmed. First Officer William .T. Riker do you agree?'

Deanna gave the holo-Riker a nod and he said yes and gave his authorisation code. The Enterprise exploded but destroyed all 3 ships with it so Deanna got 150 points.

Riker's look of surprise amused Deanna but in the end she didn't win. It was of course Data with a very close 163 points.

Next Competition


	4. Chapter 4

Contest #4 designed by Lieutenant Worf

Holodeck: An ancient Klingon jungle with several _K'tarkanols _in.

Objective: Kill all the _K'tarkanols_ and then try to be the last man standing to win by fighting the other crew members.

"Now if we are all ready we can start," Worf said in his gruff Klingon voice.

"Mmmm, yes, of course, let's go fight some katarkanoles," Captain Picard said innocently.

"No! It is _K'tarkanols_! You're disqualified."

Disappointed, Picard slowly plodded into the corner and sat on the 'losers' bench.

"Now fight!"

The jungle blurred into existence along with some Klingon weapons. Riker picked his up first as he was standing right next to a giant piggish looking monster with shrunken ears and bulging eyes. Luckily, Worf had set it on easy, thinking of Beverly Crusher so the blade sliced through the monster like knife slicing through cucumber. Then Wesley lifted up a batleth and instantly dropped it on his foot so therefore was disqualified for being a weakling. As Deanna picked up the murderous blade laid on the vine covered floor, she realised all the fearsome monsters were gone so turned around to target Beverley figuring that she'd be an easy target. But she felt a tap on her back as Data attacked her savagely with his weapon. So Deanna walked along to the bench with Captain Picard and Wesleigh. She realised that good men were going down fast, all getting slain by Data. Every time somebody was attacked, she flinched, Wesleigh felt sick and Picard smiled while Worf was just thinking they were all pathetic.

Data decided to systematically annihilate his competitors. The weakest ones first, Wesleigh, Deanna and Beverley, but the doctor had evaded him. She had been clever and hid from Data but soon he saw a bright flash of red hair. He neatly dodged Beverly's aim at his head and swung over his blade. It hit her head lightly and she rubbed her head as an automatic response.

And so, the 'loser' bench started filling up. Next, Data targeted Geordi. He was slightly harder. At the moment he was battling with Riker but they both knew that Data was a common enemy so as the android approached, they swivelled round and started clashing batleths. Data moved very fast but Geordi could follow his arms very well with his visor and Riker just fumbled round, managing to dodge them all. So instead, Data shoved Riker away from Geordi and swung his knife viciously at Geordi. Still the engineer fought on while Riker caught his breath, but just following Data's arm movements were good enough, he was so fast, mechanical arms whirring around at the speed of light and soon Geordi's arm was cut and he went to fill the last seat on the bench next to Beverly.

Data had decided to slow down for Riker as he wanted it to be a fair game. Riker dodged blows and defended them but it was long before he got a chance to attack. The two were moving round the thick jungle and they both kept stumbling slightly or gently bumping into a tree. As Data looked up for a millisecond he noticed a big snake-looking creature hanging down above Riker's head but the Commander of the Enterprise had spotted it to and started walking the other way. But Riker was tiring and getting very hot and sweaty. He could hear the crew faintly, cheering his name but his heart beat was too loud to know for sure. It turned out that only Deanna was cheering.

Finally realising he had to be cunning to defeat Data, Riker worked his brains to think of that cunning plan he needed. He thought about his weaknesses and wondered what happened when we went into water. Not knowing, he concluded that his idea was worth a try and started leading Data to a deep pond on the edge of the Holodeck. At first Data was reluctant to follow but he had to, to win this game. Riker stepped slowly, gradually leading him nearer the edge, not following Data if he started wandering off. After a couple of minutes of vicious fighting, Riker was finally at the cool pond. As he put his first foot in, he felt the coolness soaking up his ankle and put another step in, down the steep slope to the middle of the water. Data started leaning, as if doing a Michael Jackson move and Riker stepped deeper and deeper. He was getting cooler, and the hits were not so hard to dodge anymore as Data put most of his concentration into keeping his balance.

But meanwhile, Worf was getting a bit tired. He was used to battles like this and considered it second rate. They might be as good as young, child klingons practising but Worf was definitely not impressed. Deliberately yawning loud enough for the two competitors to hear, he picked up Wesley's batleth. Riker looked at him worryingly. The big Klingon's shape intimidated him and he started edging deeper into the pond, onto the other side. By the time Worf had reached Data, Riker was on the other side, and then, seeing his chance, Data leapt over the wide pond effortlessly. Riker was now soggy and it was a hard job to pick up one foot and he was so cold, but sweaty, he couldn't think of another cunning plan. All he could think of was his bed, but that just made him feel worse. Worf was following him, and Data was tireless. He was in trouble.

In his last attempt at victory, Riker leapt back to the cooling water, but stumbled, fell and was stabbed in the back. The Holodeck programme ended and Worf finally sighed "Data you are the winner…again." But there wasn't as much cheering this time.

NEXT COMPETTITION


	5. Chapter 5

Contest #5 designed by Lieutenant Geordi LaForge

Holodeck: A maze of metal with traps along the way.

Objective: To get to the middle, with or without your partner.

"Is that okay with everyone? I've taken the liberty of pairing everyone up already. So, Captain Picard, you are with Beverly, Deanna, you're with Wesley, Commander Riker you are with Worf, and Data I'm sorry but you'll have to go by yourself," Geordi looked across at Data but his android face of course, did not show any emotion. "If there are no questions then, we can get started." And so the competition began.

Picard and Beverly paced determinedly into the maze and immediately found a dead end ahead of them, but noticed that there was a string ladder loosely hung over the top. On the other side of the wall, Riker and Worf were looking at the same ominous wall, looking at the same string ladder. All four officers realised their only choice was to ascend the ladder. At roughly the same moment Picard and Riker both stepped onto the ladder and felt each other's weight securing the rope. But just as Picard concluded that the ladder was safe to climb, Riker jumped off to let Worf climb first (after he insisted he was a faster climber). Picard immediately fell down a few metres onto Beverly, and Riker heard the faint cry of pain. But the ladder didn't continue to slip, as Worf's quick klingon reactions made him instantly grab their side of the ladder. He tugged on it and knew it couldn't sustain his weight, or Riker's and he rolled his eyes, thinking Riker had just been a bit dim-witted. On the other side, Beverly saw the ladder rise up from Worf's tug and after struggling out from underneath her captain, tugged back. Finally Worf understood what was happening and tugged the rope one more time, but this time, held it steady. When Beverly tried to tug on the rope, it didn't move, so she decided to start climbing. She was overjoyed when she didn't fall clumsily on the third rung like Picard and when she reached the tenth rung, called to Picard that it was safe. Worf's arm was aching, but he knew their plan was working because he could feel it, every time Beverly ascended another rung.

Finally at the top, and with Picard well on his way, she looked over the other side to see Commander Worf holding the ladder and Riker standing to the side looking on. "Hey!" she called down, and they both looked up, nodding in acknowledgement. Unfortunately, when she foolishly started climbing down, the ladder on Picard's side was riding up a bit too fast. His weight was definitely not equal to Beverley's weight _and _Worf's pull. In just a few seconds, Picard was launched to the top, and flying down the other side just as quickly, but very luckily, Beverley was there to break his fall again. _Un_luckily however, Picard fell so hard that Beverly was holographically squashed and so she went to sit on the disqualified bench. But Picard hardly noticed, as the climbing wall was suddenly replaced with an entrance to the next 'level' (which was one ring closer to the centre of the maze).

Deanna, Wesley and Data were already onto the next 'level', so far facing no difficulties. But when Deanna suddenly took a wrong turn, she got separated from Wesley and a holographic Wesley came in.

"Oh there you are! I thought I'd lost you for a second!" Troi said with relief in her voice. The impostor smiled and started leading her into her fate. While this was happening, a holographic Data came running to Wesley and claimed he knew a way to the middle and wanted Wesley to come with him. So Wesley followed, ignorant of the fact that Data was leading him to his 'death'. Meanwhile, oblivious, the real Data was 3 levels away from the beginning, and 3 levels away from the end.

Now a team of 3, Picard, Worf and Riker plodded along to find a humungous swamp, blocking their way to the level Data was now on. Cheerily, Riker jumped onto a stepping stone and followed them along their path until he reached a small island and called for Picard to go next and then Worf. But when Picard was with Riker on the island, Worf was looking very worried because he thought he saw the first rock move. He concluded that he was imagining it but when he placed his foot there, a magnificent beast leapt out at him with shining teeth. That was Worf disqualified.

On the disqualified bench, Worf sat with Beverly, Wesley and Deanna. Geordi had come down from his viewing point of the maze and sat with them. After a bit of friendly conversation, Geordi took the losers up to the viewing point so they could all watch their companions, either treacherously carrying on without a care in the world like Picard and Riker or just watching Data fly ahead. And fly ahead he did, as now he was 1 level away from his victory, having skipped 2 levels when he found a shortcut.

"Come on Commander, we are now1 level from the middle, maybe we can beat Data for once!" said Picard encouragingly. They were very happy because so far, they were having a problem free level but to their disappointment, another problem had just arisen before them. Or was it? At first they were wary of the big metal block in their way, afraid that it might turn into a giant monster but as they moved slowly closer nothing happened. So they started edging around it and 5 minutes later they were on the other side looking at a map of the maze they were in. Once they had worked out where they were, they literally jumped with joy because they only needed to turn a corner and then end would be within view.

But higher up, Geordi and the losers were laughing as they had put in an impossible problem for Data which stood between him and the end, while they deliberately gave Picard and Riker a helping hand. But Data was working fast. The impossible problem was that no matter how hard he tried to advance forward to victory, the further away he seemed to get from it. It was very frustrating. He even went as fast as he could possibly go, but it didn't help at all. Eventually, Data realised that the tiles on the floor had significance. He decided to try dozens of various combinations and with typical Data perseverance managed to find the right one and got through to the end. Data won the competition, with Picard and Riker just 2 milliseconds behind him.

NEXT COMPETITION


End file.
